


Wahre Freunde erkennt man in der Not

by Mawgon



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Attempted Murder, Beshelar being honourable, Betrayal, Hair Braiding, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgon/pseuds/Mawgon
Summary: Nach einem schrecklichen Erlebnis ist Cala am Boden zerstört. Sein Kollege Beshelar steht ihm unerwartet zur Seite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thursday Next](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thursday+Next).



„Ihr seid schon zurück, Athmaza?“

Cala blinzelte. Beshelar. Natürlich. Er war immer noch Nohecharis, trotz allem. Das Leben ging weiter. „Ja.“ Er wischte sich so unauffällig wie möglich eine Träne von der Wange. Die Wand hinter seinem Schreibtisch hatte sich in all der Zeit die er sie bereits anstarrte nicht geändert, doch er wusste auch nicht, wo er sonst hinschauen sollte. 

„Dürfen wir fragen, was geschehen ist?“

Das war mehr Anteilnahme, als er von Beshelar erwartet hätte. Sah man ihm so sehr an, wie aufgewühlt er war? Cala schluckte die Tränen herunter. „Oh, nicht viel“, sagte er so beiläufig wie möglich. „Ein paar Leute waren beleidigt, weil ich sie Meinesgleichen nannte.“ 

Beshelar runzelte die Stirn. „Beleidigt ob eines unverdienten Komplimentes? Euresgleichen könnte man, mit Recht, höchstens Kiru Athmaza nennen.“

Beshelar fand es sei schmeichelhaft mit ihm verglichen zu werden? Er hätte mit vielem gerechnet, doch nicht damit. Cala drehte seinen Sessel herum und sah Beshelar an. „Kiru? Es gibt da einen recht offensichtlichen Unterschied.“

Für einen Moment schien Beshelar verwirrt. „Ah. Ihr Geschlecht. Nun, das ist ein Zufall der Geburt, an dem sich nichts ändern lässt. Wie dem auch sei, Ihr seid beide Dachenmazei und Nohecharei.“

Interessant. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass Beshelar seine Vorbehalte gegenüber Kiru so vollständig überwunden hatte. Wenn auch die Betonung ihres Ranges wiederum sehr typisch für ihn war. „Das Talent zur Magie ist ebenfalls ein Zufall der Geburt“, erinnerte Cala ihn. 

„Ah. In der Tat. Aber Ihr habt Euch dem Studium der Magie mit großem Fleiß gewidmet, andernfalls wärt Ihr heute nicht Nohecharis. Vielleicht könnte man auch uns und Leutnant Telimezh als Euresgleichen bezeichnen, ja.“ Beshelar straffte die Schultern. „Wer sind diese Leute? Ihr habt nicht gesagt, wen Ihr treffen wollt. Handelt es sich um Mazei?“

Cala umklammerte die Armlehnen seines Sessels. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen, jetzt. „Nun, das ist der Knackpunkt. Sind alle Magiewirkenden Mazei?“

Ein neuerliches Stirnrunzeln von Beshelar. „Nun, strenggenommen würde man wohl nur die Angehörigen des Athmaz’are als Mazei bezeichnen, aber im gewöhnlichen Sprachgebrauch ist jeder der einen Maz sprechen kann ein Maza. Ihr wollt mir doch wohl nicht erzählen, diese Leute seien beleidigt gewesen, weil Ihr sie als Mazei bezeichnet habt, obschon sie nicht den Titel Athmaza tragen?“

„Doch.“ Cala schluckte. „Doch, genau das ist passiert.“ Er lehnte sich zurück. Sich jetzt auch noch gegen Beshelar verteidigen zu müssen könnte ihm den Rest geben. Aber er musste mit jemandem darüber reden. Und Beshelar würde ihn höchstens dafür rügen so dumm gewesen zu sein, diesen Leuten überhaupt getraut zu haben. „Einer von ihnen hat sogar versucht mich umzubringen.“


	2. Chapter 2

Beshelars Ohren legten sich an. „Euch umzubringen?! Deswegen? Sind diese Leute noch recht bei Trost?“ 

Cala zuckte die Achseln. Genau das fragte er sich auch. Die Sache bedurfte wohl einer genaueren Erklärung. „Es handelt sich um eine Gruppe von Mazei die sich nicht an die Regeln des Athmaz’are halten. Sie tragen keine Roben, haben kein Armutsgelübde abgelegt, und so weiter und so fort. Nun, die Regeln sind sehr streng, ich fand es nicht weiter ungewöhnlich, dass sie sich davon lossagen. Inzwischen ist es ja nicht einmal mehr ungesetzlich, auf eigene Faust Magie zu studieren.“ Er schluckte. „Sie nennen sich Günstlinge der Göttin und glauben, dass ihnen Cstheio ihre Fähigkeiten als Auszeichnung verliehen hat, dass es eben kein Zufall der Geburt sei. Ich war mit einigen von ihnen näher bekannt, und wir haben über Magie diskutiert; ich dachte, sie seien eben etwas eigen in ihren Ansichten. Aber dann, heute abend …“ Der bloße Gedanke daran verursachte ihm Herzrasen. Als Nohecharis sollte er wirklich härter im Nehmen sein. Das würde Beshelar sicher auch finden. 

„Athmaza?“ Beshelars Stimme klang ungewöhnlich sanft. 

„Nun, um es kurz zu machen, ich ließ eine beiläufige Bemerkung darüber fallen, dass wir ja alle Mazei seien, und dann ging es los. Sie waren erzürnt, als hätte ich ihnen eine tödliche Beleidigung an den Kopf geworfen.“ Das war vielleicht das Schlimmste an der Sache gewesen. Der Hass, den sie ihm als Maza entgegenbrachten, und schon immer entgegengebracht hatten, ohne es je offen zu sagen. Was er war, war für sie ein Schimpfwort. „Ich versuchte dann zu erklären, dass aus meiner Sicht alle Magiewirkenden Mazei sind, und die Kleidung und so weiter im Grunde keine Rolle spielt, und … nun ja. Einer versuchte einen Revethmaz; doch er zitterte vor Wut und ich konnte ihn abwehren.“

„Bei den Göttern! Und keiner von ihnen stand Euch bei? Keiner wollte sich von einem _Mordversuch_ distanzieren?“

„Nein, niemand.“ Dabei waren sie sich immer einig gewesen, dass Gewalt überhaupt nicht in Frage käme, niemals, und den Anschlag auf Varenechibel in Bausch und Bogen verdammt, obgleich sie von seiner Regierung nichts gehalten hatten. 

Ein Maza war wohl nicht gleichermaßen unantastbar wie ein Kaiser. Nicht einmal ein Nohecharis. 

„Welch verabscheuungswürdiges Betragen! Es ist fürwahr bitter, sich so in nicht nur einer Person, sondern einer ganzen Gruppe getäuscht zu haben.“

Cala nickte nur. Er spürte, wie ihm wieder die Tränen kamen. Als er den Kopf senkte, um es zu verbergen, fiel ihm eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht. Sein Zopf hatte die Sache wohl nicht überlebt. 

Beshelar trat näher. „Wir ließen Euch nie derart im Stich. Selbst wenn wir keinen Eid darauf geleistet hätten.“

Für einen Moment war Cala überrascht, dass der sonst so reservierte Leutnant so etwas sagte. Doch die Worte klangen seltsam vertraut – natürlich! Beinahe dasselbe hatte er zu seiner Durchlaucht gesagt, nach Dazhis’ Verrat.  
Jetzt legte sich das Echo seiner eigenen Worte wie lindernder Balsam um sein Herz. 

„Nie?“ Er hob den Kopf und sah Beshelar an. „Auch nicht, wenn es mir in einem unvorsichtigen Moment einfiele, Euch einen Krieger anstatt eines Soldaten zu nennen?“

„Nie.“ Beshelars Miene blieb unbewegt. „Ihr könntet uns einen Söldner schimpfen, und wir würden es nicht verargen; immer vorausgesetzt, dass Ihr uns nicht absprecht, ein Nohecharis zu sein der zu seinem Wort steht.“

„Das ist alles, worauf Ihr Wert legt? Ein Nohecharis zu sein?“ Es war angenehm einfach. Beruhigend. Verlässlich. 

Beshelar hob die Schultern. „Ein Nohecharis und ein Mann von Ehre. In allem anderen könntet Ihr irren, ohne, dass es uns zum Schaden gereichte.“

Cala musterte ihn mit einigem Erstaunen. „Als wir unseren Dienst antraten, habt Ihr mich missbilligend gemustert, ob meiner Ausdrucksweise, wie ich annehme. Und nun würdet Ihr mir verzeihen, wenn ich Euch einen Söldner nennte?“

„Ja. Was ist daran so verwunderlich?“

„Nun, ich nahm an … Ihr seid immer sehr darauf bedacht, dass alles seine Ordnung hat.“

„Euer Verhalten im Dienst fällt auf seine kaiserliche Durchlaucht zurück. Was Ihr unter vier Augen zu uns sagt ist nicht von Belang. Zudem wäre es uns schlichtweg zu albern, uns an derlei Wortklaubereien aufzuhängen, wenn offensichtlich ist, was Ihr meint.“ Beshelar nickte ruckhaft, wie um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Macht Euch darüber keine Sorgen. Uns ist es immer nur darum gegangen, dass der Kaiser, damit meinte ich auch seinen Ruf, geschützt wird.“

Cala dachte einen Augenblick lang über diese Äußerung nach. „Damals kanntet Ihr seine kaiserliche Durchlaucht noch nicht. Und hattet auch keinen Treueeid geleistet. Zugegeben, ich wusste einiges über den Erzherzog Maia Drazhar und habe mich nur deshalb überhaupt bereit erklärt … aber ich nehme nicht an, dass Ihr die alten Dokumente aus der Zeit der Kaiserin Chenelo gelesen habt.“

„Die Person des Kaisers muss geschützt werden.“

„Egal wie dieser Kaiser mit seinen Untergebenen umgeht? Die Verbannung von Kaiserin Chenelo ist bei weitem nicht das übelste Beispiel …“ Cala biss sich auf die Lippe. Warum konnte er nur nie seine Zunge im Zaum halten? So würde er noch seinen letzten Verbündeten verlieren. Was, wenn dies das Thema war, bei dem _Beshelar_ völlig den Verstand verlor? 

Doch der schien ungerührt. „Beinahe egal. Was seiner kaiserlichen Durchlaucht auf Anordnung seines Vaters angetan wurde war schrecklich, von Kaiserin Chenelo und Kaiserinwitwe Arbelan gar nicht zu sprechen. Jedoch, bedenkt, was würde geschehen, wenn der kaiserliche Thron leer stünde, ohne einen offensichtlichen Nachfolger?“

„Die Adelshäuser würden sich bekriegen.“ Früher oder später würde es dazu kommen. „Bis irgendwann ein neuer Kaiser gefunden wäre.“

Beshelar neigte den Kopf. „Krieg. Raub, Mord und Vergewaltigung wären an der Tagesordnung. Wir wollen nicht abstreiten, dass Varenechibel seine Ehefrauen und seinen jüngsten Sohn abscheulich behandelt hat. Aber verglichen mit dem, was alle Männer in diesem Land allen Weibern und Kindern antun könnten, wenn ein Krieg ihnen die Rechtfertigung dafür verschaffte …“

Cala blinzelte. Geschah das gerade wirklich? Zuerst stellte er fest, dass er seine Bekannten nie wirklich gekannt hatte, und dann stellte sich ausgerechnet Beshelar als vernünftiger als sie alle heraus? „Dann ist die Person des Kaisers letztendlich …?“

„Im Vertrauen auf Eure Verschwiegenheit – die Person des Kaisers ist nicht von Belang. In den meisten Fällen. Ich will jedoch nicht verhehlen, dass es mich stolz macht, einem Kaiser zu dienen, der die Dinge zum Besseren ändern will.“ 

„Stolz“, wiederholte Cala. 

„Stolz. Wenn ich mein Leben gebe um ihn zu schützen, so werde ich wissen, dass es nicht umsonst war.“ Beshelar straffte seine Schultern und hob sein Kinn. „Ich wäre für jeden Kaiser gestorben, doch für ihn tue ich es _gern_.“

Werde. Beshelar rechnete fest damit, im Dienst zu sterben. Und es machte ihm nicht einmal etwas aus. Solch unverbrüchliche Treue, ja, solchen Mut, hätte man bei diesen Leuten, mit denen Cala freiwillig seine Zeit verbracht hatte, vergebens gesucht.  
Und nun fand er all dies bei jemandem, mit dem ihn das Schicksal mehr oder minder zufällig zusammengebracht hatte. Das nannte man dann wohl unverdientes Glück. 

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, an Eurer Seite zu dienen.“ Die Worte fühlten sich fremd an auf seiner Zunge; Cala sprach nicht oft von Ehre. Doch nun hatte er zum ersten Mal eine Ahnung, was jemand wie Beshelar fühlte. 

Wieder neigte Beshelar sein Haupt. „Und wir müssen Euch um Verzeihung dafür bitten, Euer Verhalten früher missbilligt zu haben. Ein Kaiser sollte sein Herz nicht an seine Nohecharei hängen; es wird ihm nur Kummer bereiten.“

„Aber?“ Cala rückte seine Brille zurecht, um sich unauffällig eine Träne abzuwischen. Es hatte den Anschein, dass Beshelar noch etwas zu sagen hatte. 

„Wir sind inzwischen zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass es für seine kaiserliche Durchlaucht noch schlimmer wäre, zu glauben, dass niemand bei Hofe ihm gewogen sei. Uns war damals nicht klar, dass so etwas überhaupt jemals der Fall sein könnte. Da die Dinge aber nun einmal so stehen … wir bewundern Eure Weisheit. Ein Kaiser, der um seine Nohecharei trauert ist ein Problem. Ein Kaiser, der vor Einsamkeit krank wird aber eine Katastrophe.“

So hatte Cala es noch nie betrachtet; aber Beshelar hatte Recht. Wenn Edrehasivar vor lauter Einsamkeit dahinsiechte und stürbe, so wäre das auch politisch gesehen verheerend. „Euch sei verziehen. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich die Dinge nicht so weise abgewägt. Mein Sinnen und Trachten stand lediglich danach, einem einsamen jungen Mann ein Freund zu sein.“

„Auch das ein edler Beweggrund.“ Beshelar legte eine Hand auf die Lehne von Calas Sessel. „Es ist spät. Wir werden uns für die Nacht zurückziehen. Wenn Ihr erlaubt, so werden wir eine Vertretung für Euch anfordern.“ 

Cala zuckte zusammen. „Eine Vertretung?“

„Ihr _zittert_ , Athmaza. Ich will mir kein Urteil darüber anmaßen, ob Ihr diensttauglich seid, doch …“

Das hatte er gar nicht bemerkt. Doch es stimmte. Sein Herz raste, und seine Hände zitterten. „Es wird gehen. Ich habe noch etwas von dem Schlaftrunk, den ...“ Dazhis. Sein vermeintlicher Freund. Er hatte nächtelang nicht ohne den Trank schlafen können. 

„Zögert nicht, darauf hinzuweisen, wenn Ihr morgen früh dennoch nicht diensttauglich seid. Wir würden es Euch nicht verargen. Gegen einen Angriff auf den Kaiser sind wir alle gewappnet, doch der Verrat eines Freundes ist wie ein Dolchstoß aus dem Hinterhalt.“

Cala nickte. „Danke.“ 

„Nichts zu danken.“


	3. Chapter 3

Der Trank bescherte ihm einen traumlosen, kaum erholsamen Schlaf, doch es war besser als nichts. 

Er entkleidete sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen, wusch sich und zog seine Robe über – die neuere. Zwar hatte seine älteste Robe bei dem Angriff keinen Schaden genommen, doch hatte er bei sich beschlossen, sie wegzuwerfen. Sie war verschlissen genug um es zu rechtfertigen. 

Als er sein Haar nach dem Kämmen neu flechten wollte, stellte er fest, dass seine Hände zitterten. Immer noch. 

Er hörte Schritte näher kommen. Beshelar würde seine Diensttauglichkeit infrage stellen.

„Kiru kennt einige Beruhigungszauber. Ich werde sie um Hilfe bitten“, erklärte er, immer noch mit seinem Haar kämpfend. 

„Wie Ihr meint.“ Eine Pause trat ein. „Wenn Ihr gestattet, werden wir Euch mit Eurem Haar zur Hand gehen“, fügte Beshelar leise hinzu. 

„Oh.“ Cala ließ seine Hände sinken. „Ja? Bitte?“ 

Er fühlte wie ein schwereres Gesicht als seines die Polsterung seiner Bettstatt eindrückte, und noch ehe er auch nur einen Gedanken darauf verschwenden konnte, sich zu fragen, ob ein Soldat sich wohl auf das Haareflechten verstehen mochte, hatte ihm Beshelar auch schon den Kamm aus der Hand genommen, und teilte sein Haar behände in drei Strähnen. „Es ist doch ein einfacher, dreisträhniger Zopf?“, vergewisserte er sich. 

„Ja“, erwiderte Cala leicht benommen. „Ein Zeichen der Bescheidenheit und des Verzichts auf weltliche Güter.“ Cala fand es in erster Linie zweckdienlich, dass er keine Tashinstäbe brauchte, die ihm abhanden hätten kommen können. Zwar verlor er regelmäßig den Stoffstreifen mit dem er sein Haar zusammenband, doch der war leicht zu ersetzen. 

„Ah. Wir nahmen an, es habe dieselben Gründe, aus denen wir unser Haar in einem Knoten tragen. Hochgestecktes Haar löst sich zu leicht.“ Beshelar arbeitete flink und zog die Strähnen fester als Cala es zu tun pflegte, ohne, dass dies schmerzhaft gewesen wäre. 

Obschon seine Finger Calas Haut zu keiner Zeit berührten, und er sich auch in einem angemessenen Abstand hinter ihn gesetzt hatte, spürte Cala seine Gegenwart, ja, vermeinte sogar, seine Wärme zu fühlen, und es wurde ihm leichter ums Herz. Er fühlte sich geröstet und beschirmt. 

„Die meisten Mazei geraten nie in Kämpfe, aber ja … es wäre wohl recht ärgerlich, wenn mir die Tashinstäbe herunterfielen während ich gerade die Arme voller Bücher habe.“ Er erinnerte sich an einige Vorfälle in der Bücherei, in denen er den Bücherstapel einer Dame gehalten hatte, während sie ihr Haar in Ordnung brachte. 

„Ja, das auch. Euer Haarband?“

Jetzt erst fiel Cala auf, dass er sich gar keines bereitgelegt hatte. „Hatte ich gestern eines? Es müsste auf dem Tisch liegen …“

„Wir erinnern uns nicht genau. Ihr wirktet insgesamt eher … aufgelöst. Wäre es vertretbar, eines von unseren zu nehmen?“

„Hm? Oh, ja, natürlich, wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht? Ich verwende immer irgendeinen Stoffrest.“

 

An den Rest des Morgens erinnerte sich Cala später nur noch bruchstückhaft. Er würgte etwas Brot hinunter, mehr aus Pflichtgefühl als aus echtem Appetit, und dann war es auch schon Zeit, zum Dienst anzutreten. 

Zweifelsohne, dachte er später, hatte er viel Zeit damit vergeudet, an irgendeine Wand zu starren und über den Vorfall vom Vortag nachzudenken. 

Glücklicherweise stand Kiru im Vorzimmer zum Schlafgemach des Kaisers Wache. 

„Bei den Göttern! Cala, was ist geschehen?“ Ihre Ohren legten sich an. 

„Eine lange Geschichte. Die Leute mit denen ich gestern ausgegangen bin … nun, sie haben sich als ausgesprochen unfreundlich herausgestellt. Ich bin etwas durch den Wind von der ganzen Sache, fürchte ich.“ 

Seine beiläufige Ausdrucksweise konnte Kiru nicht täuschen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn kritisch an. „Seine kaiserliche Durchlaucht wird eine Erklärung wünschen.“

Cala versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, doch er fühlte, dass es mehr eine Grimasse war. „Ich hatte gehofft, du wüsstest vielleicht einen Maz, der mich etwas … ruhiger machen könnte.“

Ihre Hand schoss vor und griff nach seinem Handgelenk. Routiniert überprüfte sie seinen Puls. „Solche Zauber sind nicht ungefährlich. Ich kann etwas tun – aber nicht so viel, dass seine Durchlaucht nichts bemerken würde.“

„Hauptsache, ich bin diensttauglich.“ 

Ihr Blick schoss zu Beshelar, aber Cala schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sollte nicht denken, sein Kollege habe ihn dazu gedrängt, zum Dienst anzutreten. „Leutnant Beshelar hat schon vorgeschlagen, eine Vertretung anzufordern. Aber das würde seiner Durchlaucht doch nur Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten.“ Das schien sie nicht zu überzeugen. „Es gibt auch nicht so viele Mazei die sowohl fähig als auch absolut vertrauenswürdig sind“, zog er seinen letzten Trumpf aus dem Ärmel. 

„Das ist allerdings wahr.“ Sie seufzte. „Nun gut. Ich werde deinen Herzschlag verlangsamen. Aber der Zauber wird gebrochen werden, sobald dich etwas erneut aus der Fassung bringt. Eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme.“ Kiru legte ihre rechte Hand auf sein Herz. Wenig später fühlte er, wie er ruhiger wurde. „Das ist kein Heilzauber. Du musst mit jemandem über die Sache reden.“

„Ja, natürlich.“


End file.
